


Lily Chen and the Grumpy Aces

by Nocticola



Series: Ace/Aro characters [78]
Category: The Diviners Series - Libba Bray, The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Canon Asexual Character, F/F, Gen, Pansexual Character, Post Book 3: King of Crows, The Bane Chronicles: Saving Raphael Santiago
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:28:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26145649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nocticola/pseuds/Nocticola
Summary: Sometimes, Lily Chen misses her language and culture. One day during the summer of 1927, she decides to visit a Chinese restaurant Tea House. There she meets Ling Chan.1. Ling Chan, Ling/Alma 2. Lily Chen pov 3. Lily and Raphael
Relationships: Lily Chen & Raphael Santiago, Ling Chan/Alma La Voy
Series: Ace/Aro characters [78]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/651800
Kudos: 4





	Lily Chen and the Grumpy Aces

**Author's Note:**

> I read The Diviners (2-4) this year and I loved Ling. She reminded of me of Raphael Santiago a lot but them meeting doesn't work, timeline wise. But Lily's timeline works perfectly! So, here's Ling and Lily meeting from Ling's pov and then later there's Lily pov and Lily meeting Raphael and finally I wanna write some platonic Lily&Raphael and I thought this fic fits for that purpose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am a white European and don't know that much how Cantonese and Mandarin differ from each other or how Lily and Ling would interact because of it, but I think it would make sense for Ling to also know Mandarin.
> 
> Also, I did no research on 1920s, so language probably isn't period accurate.

Ling Chan sits at a table in her family's Chinese restaurant the Tea House with her girlfriend Alma La Voy. They are talking about Ling's course choices for university and Alma is telling stories from her performances. Occasionally, Ling's mother walks by them and looks at them happily. She is glad Ling has a friend. Ling is not sure if she'll ever tell her mother the truth about who Alma is to her. Her mother still half expects Ling to marry Henry.

Of course, other than the occasional hand holding, and the looks they exchange, Alma and Ling do pass as friends. Ling is still not sure if that is enough for Alma. They are trying to make it work, still. But Ling knows that her lack of interest in sex is going to become a problem between them again. But they are happy, for now. 

Sure, Ling still misses her dream walks, being able to use her legs like she used to. Being able to meet ancestors and help people. But university is going to keep her busy soon. She's asjusting to this new world of no Diviners.

"Ling!" Suddenly, her mother calls to her. Ling looks for her and sees her by a table with a customer. Because of Ling's leg braces, she usually has to help with customers only when her mother's Chinese isn't enough and she has no one else to help. Ling's mom knows some Cantonese but Ling's is better.

"Sorry," she tells Alma. 

Alma takes a sip of her green tea and gives Ling a mischevious smiles, "No problem. Hurry back!" 

Ling is still smiling when she takes her mother's place at the table. The customer is a young Chinese woman, a little older than Ling. Her flapper fashion puts Evie's outfits to shame. 

Ling switches to Cantonese and her smile take a different, faker, edge. "Welcome to Tea House. What can I get you?"

The smile on the woman's face drops and with a dismissive tone she says in English, "Oh, Cantonese? We might as well use English then."

Ling knows she should stay friendly. 'Customer is always right' has been implanted deeply into her by her parents. But she doesn't like this woman's attitude towards her language.

"We could also use Mandarin," she says in that language, her tone snippy. 

Luckily, the woman looks delighted, and not just because she is getting service in the language she prefers. "You also speak Mandarin?" she also continues in Mandarin. 

"My father is Cantonese but I also hear enough Mandarin to know some. My mother," Ling nods her head towards where her mother is, "is Irish and knows some Cantonese." 

"You're a smart one, aren't you?" The woman asks and she looks like she is studying Ling. 

"Yes." Ling has been taught how to be polite and humble but not to hide her brilliance. 

"I like you." The woman laughs and extends her hand, "Lily Chen." 

Ling takes her hand, "Ling Chan." 

Lily picks up her menu again. "I'll have a green tea and pork dumplings." 

Ling dutifully writes down the order and when Ling looks up again, Lily is looking at Alma. "She's very pretty. And so are you." Ling is not quite sure how to take the compliment. 

"Thank you." She says with slight hesitation. 

"You have really peculiar eyes." 

Again, Ling doesn't know what to say. She likes her green eyes. She gets them from her mother. But at the same time, her eyes are a clear sign of her mixed heritage. Not one or the other. 

She thanks Lily again, and goes to fulfill her order. 

When she comes back with Lily's tea, she is staring at Alma again. Ling can't exactly blame her. Alma is really beautiful. 

"Is she your girlfriend?" Lily asks, like it was a totally normal question. 

Ling panics. She never thought she'd have this discussion in Mandarin, with a stranger. She wishes it was a normal question she could give a normal, honest answer to. But that is not the world they live in. 

"It's going to take 15 more minutes with your dumplings," Ling tries to ignore the question. 

"Oh, could I get it to go, please?"

"Of course." 

"Would you mind keeping me company until my food is ready? You can invite her, too. I don't bite." 

Ling is not quite sure what it is about Lily that makes her feel apprehensive. 

"Alma doesn't understand any Chinese language." 

"We could switch to English, then, " Lily says, doing just that. 

Ling continues in Mandarin, "No. I don't interact with customers any more than I have to." 

Ling knows she was out of line. But this Lily woman is starting to make her cranky. 

"Fine." Lily switched back to Mandarin but doesn't say anything more and Ling finally leaves her table. 

Ling hides in the kitchen until Lily's food is done. She brings the bag to Lily who takes it, though she looks weirdly unsure what exactly to do with it. 

"It was nice to meet you, Ling." 

There is still something off about Lily but Ling manages her best customer voice "Thank you and please come again." 

As Lily walks past Ling, she says quietly so only Ling can hear it (in Mandarin), "There's nothing wrong with having a girlfriend. It's actually great." 

Ling feels so confused about the whole situation, she just goes back to Alma's table. 

"Finally! That took long." 

"Yeah, sorry." Ling holds Alma's hand and squeezes it. "Glad that's done." 

Even though the whole situation left Ling feeling unsettled, Lily's last words keep playing in her head. 

She's not sure how she and Alma will manage to keep their relationship going, given all the complications. But she does agree with Lily. It's great to have a girlfriend like Alma.


End file.
